1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of farm tractors having accessories driven by power supplied by the tractor, and, more particularly, to an all-electric tractor having means for driving both the tractor's wheels and accessories by controllable A.C. induction motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wheels of farm tractors have traditionally been driven by internal combustion engines through mechanical coupling means, including complex transmissions. Furthermore, accessories were mechanically driven by a power-take-off (PTO) driven by the engine. It is also known generally to drive the wheels of a land vehicle by A.C. induction motors controlled by cycloconverters. In addition, there has recently been developed a log stacker whose wheels are driven by D.C. motors and whose log handling mechanism is driven by A.C. motors. Also, there has been disclosed the concept of driving the wheels of both a truck and its trailer by individual wheel motors powered by a generator located in the truck.